


I'll Get Your Name Tattooed in an Arrow Heart

by Emmybazy



Series: Commuter Cake [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Commuter Fic, M/M, alternate perspective of the previous fic, itty bitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke bumps into Calum in the subway station. It's raining and Luke has an umbrella. Calum doesn't.</p>
<p>Or; Luke and Calum take the subway home. (Luke perspective of Your Lips are a Work of Art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Get Your Name Tattooed in an Arrow Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here it is! Hope you like it! These are all exclamations so I'm marking them properly!

“Luke!” Someone is calling Luke’s name. Luke has no idea who it could possibly be.

It’s Calum. Luke turns to see his dark hair bobbing through the crowds toward him. He has a bright smile written on his face and this is exactly what Luke needed to end his day off well.

Luke stops, people bumping into him on either side, “Hey Calum.” He tries to keep the dreamy quality out of his voice.

Calum walks over, people practically parting around him. Luke doesn’t fault them for it. One woman hovers near Calum's bag, bumping into it as she looks appreciatively at Calum. When Calum turns to look, she walks away and Luke gives a half hearted glare in her direction. Calum turns back and says, “I hate it when the trains are packed like that.”

Luke shrugs, confused. The trains are always like this, “Normal rush hour. Do you not normally take the train now?”

Calum shakes his head, “No, my last class got cancelled today.” The station is clearing out. Luke slows down a bit so he’ll have more time with Calum as they walk up the stairs.

Luke bumps his shoulder against Calum’s, “That’s great.”

Calum nods, “Yeah, it’ll be nice to have an early night in. The class is seven to nine so I usually don’t get home until ten.”

“That’s a long day.” Luke is trying to make conversation but he’s also distracted by how attractive Calum is. His eyes are mesmerizing. Luke doesn’t really know what he’s saying but he hopes it’s not too embarrassing. Calum makes Luke lose the tiny amount of cool he possesses.

“It’s fine, I’ve only got to do it twice a week so that’s cool.” Luke is listening to Calum intently and trying to figure out what he should say next when Calum says, “Shit.”

“What?” Luke asks, stopping next to Calum. He doesn’t know what Calum is referring too but he wants to help in anyway he can. Calum is so special to him, is quite possibly Luke's soul mate. It’s embarrassing how much Luke has come to like Calum over the last month of watching him and the few days of conversation.

“Forgot my umbrella.” Calum shrugs. Luke thinks. Why does Calum need an umbrella? That’s when he registers the pitter patter of rain drops outside the little enclosure. He was too distracted by Calum to even realize it was raining. Now that he does, he remembers that he does have an umbrella. He reaches into his bag and offers it to Calum.

“Here, borrow mine.” Luke doesn’t mind walking home in the rain.

Calum shakes his head, “No, it’ll be fine.”

Luke grins. He starts to shake the umbrella at Calum, trying to get him to take it. He might have ulterior motives in this. If Calum takes the umbrella, it gurantees Luke another conversation with him. Calum chuckles at Luke’s antics.

“Seriously Luke, I don’t need it. Besides, your bag will get ruined if you don’t keep it out of the rain.”

Luke looks down at his bag. What about...oh, it’s leather. And leather and water don’t mix well. Luke quirks an eyebrow at Calum, because now he’s caught him, “You’re wearing a leather jacket.”

Calum looks down as if he forgot he was wearing a leather jacket, “It’s fine, I’ll put it in my back pack.”

Luke is hit by the most brilliant idea he’s ever had right then. “Wait, Calum,” Luke grins, “I’ll just walk you home. We probably live near each other anyways.”

Calum, playing some kind of game with Luke, smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, “Don’t know if I want you to know where I live, random person I met on the subway.” Luke likes him so much.

Luke gives in and laughs at that. A woman walking down into the train stop gives them a funny look. They’re probably quite the sight, two twenty something year olds awkwardly flirting with each other at the top of a train stop in the rain.

Luke, aware of them stalling, opens his umbrella. Calum asks, “Where do you live?”

Luke pauses. He wonders if this is still a game for Calum. Maybe Calum won’t want Luke to walk him home if they don’t live near each other. Or what if Calum had beens serious about not wanting Luke to know where he lives? Luke decides to turn it onto Calum, “Where do you live?”

“I asked first.”

Luke sighs, “If I live in the opposite direction from you, will you still let me walk you home?”

Calum’s face puzzles for a fraction of a second before breaking out into a sly grin again, “Maybe.”

Luke pouts a bit. Now that the idea is in his mind, he really wants to walk Calum home. In the rain. With Calum wearing his leather jacket. Because they might be soul mates and that is something that happens between soul mates, “I really don’t mind.”

“Sure?” Calum grins and leans against the side of the small covered shelter at the top of the stairs.

“Yes,” Luke is so sure.

“Then which direction do you live in?” Calum asks. The tilt to Calum’s lips leads Luke to believe Calum is, in fact, joking. He decides to play along, leaning up next to Calum.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant,” Luke shrugs. He tries to act like none of it matters but he knows the smile is still flickering on his face.  

They sit for a minute, like it’s a game to see who can move first. Luke doesn’t want to break the silence. It’s Calum’s game and it’s Calum’s move next. Finally, Calum gives in, “Fine, let’s go.”

Luke raises a fist in victory and smiles at Calum. Small steps. Luke raises the umbrella and steps out into the rain, “Where to?”

Calum darts out to stand under the umbrella with Luke. Luke has never been happier about his umbrella purchase. For both of them to fit under, he has to mold himself to Calum’s back and practically rest his head on Calum’s left shoulder to see where he’s walking. They walk in the opposite direction from Luke's apartment and Luke could care less because the smell of Calum’s soap hits him hard.

It all feels a little tense. Calum’s body is radiating heat in front of Luke’s. Luke wants to drape an arm around Calum’s waist, resting his hand against his stomach as he breathes in and out. He could pass it off as trying to make sure they both stay under the umbrella. Luke decides against it, instead inching a fraction closer to Calum.

“Do you live by yourself?” Luke asks, trying to break up the tension.

“No, two room mates, friends of mine from college.” Calum answers, the muscles of his neck moving so close to Luke’s face.

“Oh,” Luke says, surprised, “What’s that like?”

“Living with people?” Calum asks, head leaning back to try and meet Luke’s eyes.

Luke shrugs, “Friends. I’ve never lived with friends before. I hear it can be rough.”  

“I’ve heard that too,” Calum starts, “but I don’t know why. We made it work. People warned me before I moved in that it would be a bad idea but it’s great. We sit and mess around on our guitars sometime and pretend we’re a band. It’s nice.” They’ve reached a corner and Calum takes a right. He wraps a hand around Luke’s wrist holding the umbrella and pulls him along, “Do you live alone?”

Luke thinks back to his terrible room mates, “Yeah, I’ve had really bad room mates in the past. It’s just easier to have my own place.”

Calum stops and turns to face Luke, “Sure it’s not you who’s the bad room mate?”

Luke pretends to be offended and hopes he hides just how much he likes this conversation from Calum, “Hey, I’m a great room mate. I...I don’t snore. And I clean up after myself if I have too.” He tries to pick qualities that might be of interest to Calum in the future and make Luke look better.

Calum laughs, “Must be them, then.” He grins at Luke and Luke mirrors it. Luke wants Calum to kiss him. He wants to stop second guessing himself at every turn. Luke wants some solid proof that he can hold onto that shows Calum is interested in him too. They’re so close, noses almost touching. Luke wants to Calum to sway forward the smallest bit, that’s all he needs.

Instead, Calum breaks the moment, “This is me.” Calum nods his head towards the entrance of the building they’re standing in front of.

Luke deflates but keeps up a smile to hide his disappointment, “Good. My diabolical plan to find out where you live worked.”

Calum doesn’t laugh at Luke’s joke, “Thanks for this. See you tomorrow Luke.” Everything feels a darker shade of serious.

Luke nods, “Bright and early.” Knowing he’ll see Calum tomorrow is a nice consolation prize.

Calum pats Luke’s upper arm to say good bye and Luke fills with bubbles at the touch. Before he can process it, Calum is running up the steps of the building and setting his bag down, rummaging around in one of the pockets. Luke stays in his spot, wanting to watch Calum a fraction longer. He’s hesitant to be the one to leave, would rather watch Calum disappear through the door than shrink from his sight as he walks down the sidewalk.

Calum looks up and shoots Luke a puzzled look, “Do you want me to tip you or something?”

Luke laughs at that. He quickly thinks up a reason why he’s still standing there, watching Calum. He decides to bring Calum’s game back into play, “No, just...don’t want you to see where I live.”

Calum is bent over his bag and Luke watches the lines of his body twist, “What? Do you live across the street or something?”

Luke rocks on the balls of his feet. Wouldn’t that be something? “No.”

Calum straightens up. Luke quickly schools his face so that it doesn’t look like he was staring at Calum’s bum. He feels a smidge guilty, but what was he going to do? Not stare at Calum’s wonderful bum? Calum seems to be unaware of Luke’s thoughts because he asks, “Do you live back towards the stop?”

Luke glances down, trying to hide his face from Calum. He dabs at a puddle with his foot and mumbles, “Yeah, but I’m thinking about moving into your bedroom.”

“I can’t hear you.” Calum calls and Luke is so thankful that the rain covered his words.

“Maybe.” Luke says a little louder, distracted.

Luke looks up and he feels like he’s going to melt into the puddles around him. Calum is leaning back against his door frame, leather jacket hugging his figure, arms crossed, and with a smirk playing across his lips. It looks like he’s challenging Luke, forcing Luke to stay in his spot. Luke is not complaining, willing to soak up the view as long as he’s allowed to. He smiles back at Calum.

“Are you going home any time soon?” Calum asks after a few seconds. Luke has to take a second and wonder if the subtext on that was ‘do you want to come in so I can ravage you’ or a ‘why are you still here, get out of my life.’ He's guessing somewhere in the middle of the two.  

“No, I like the rain.” Luke responds, kicking a puddle. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He knows something else needs to happen before he can leave, but he doesn’t know what that something is.

Calum uncrosses his arms and puts his hands in his pockets, “You know, my downstairs neighbor is very suspicious. Wouldn’t be surprised if she called the cops on a strange man standing in front of her building.”  

Luke smiles wide at that. He’s going to buy Jerry a pastry to thank him for making Luke work his shift on Monday. He will never again spread rumors about Jerry around the office. Jerry is his new second favorite, right after Calum.

Luke decides nothing else is going to happen today, no matter what he’s feeling in the pit of his stomach, and sighs, over exaggerated, “Bye Calum.” Luke waves and starts walking off towards home.  

Luke smiles to himself. He can’t believe that all this is happening with his Possible Soul Mate. He’s been watching Calum for weeks. Even the best fantasies Luke  thought up don’t compare to what actually being with Calum is like.

“Luke!” Luke stops and turns to see what Calum needs. Luke’s eyes widen when he sees Calum, now wearing only a white T-shirt in the rain, jogging towards Luke. Luke might die. Right now. Or maybe he’s a sleep. That makes more sense. This is a dream.  No one’s life actually works out like this, right?

Luke takes a few steps froward to meet Calum, letting him under the umbrella so Calum can stand close to him.“You’re all wet now,” Luke says, the smile on his face almost painful. Rain drops are making tracks on Calum’s face. He looks beautiful like this and Luke feels lucky to be so close.

Calum shrugs, “It’s only water.” Yeah. Sure Calum, it’s only water. Only water that has turned his shirt see through so Luke can see all the clearly defined muscles of Calum's core.

Calum looks at a loss for words. Luke waits patiently, not knowing what Calum is going to say or do. Calum takes a breath and meets Luke’s eyes, “Thanks for walking me home. Since it was out of your way.”

Luke looks down at the ground, feeling shy under Calum’s gaze. He bites his lip ring, “You're welcome.” He tries to find his confidence, looking back up at Calum. They’re so close. If Calum just...it’s only a few inches...

Calum seems to hear Luke’s thoughts because he closes the gap between them and gently kisses Luke. Luke’s body sighs, a happy spark finally hitting all his nerves. Calum keeps his distance, only his lips brushing against Luke’s. It’s probably the sweetest kiss Luke’s been a part of.

When Calum pulls back, it takes Luke’s eyes a moment to open, his whole body stalled. His lips spread out into smile as he looks at Calum. Calum seems unsure of himself until Luke smiles. After a moment of Calum smiling back, Calum says, “See you tomorrow.” Calum runs back to his apartment, arms pumping as he goes. Luke grips the handle of his umbrella closer, trying to stabilize his buzzing atoms.

When Calum gets to his door, he turns back to look at Luke. Luke is frozen in place watching him. He decides not to run to Calum, to throw his arms around him and tell him their probably soul mates. Instead Luke waves, a small little thing, and turns to walk away.

Luke can’t wipe the smile off his face the whole way back to his apartment. Something has settled inside him. That something tells Luke that there will be a lot more tomorrows to look forward to with Calum.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you didn't, I'm always open to criticism. 
> 
> Tumblr: emmybazy.tumblr.com


End file.
